


Bottoms Up

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Liam is a Bigger Shit, M/M, Praise Kink, Theo is a Little Shit, semi-public sexual encounters, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: "I got a bottom locker and you're the person who has the locker above mine, now you only refer to me as "bottom" even though I've repeatedly told you I most certainly am not" AU.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Bottoms Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> Happiest of birthdays to my dear friend Autumn. I hope you enjoy this gift x

Liam was crouched down in front of his locker when a shadow fell over him. He sighed deeply, already knowing what was coming. His fingers digging into his school bag, slung over one shoulder, he steeled himself for the inevitable taunt.

“If it isn’t the bottom,” Theo said, smirking down at him as Liam glared back at him over his shoulder. With one hand he slammed his locker closed and stood, whirling around.

Theo was the bane of his existence. Ever since Liam had been allocated this locker at the start of the year, Theo had stood over him, sneering at him, teasing him. And he was fucking sick of it. There was nothing he hated more than idiotic teenage boys who thought every gay guy was a predator who wanted them and their tiny dick energy.

“How many times have I told you that I’m not a bottom?” he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. Inwardly, he cursed the fact that their timetables were so similar. If they were different, then he wouldn’t have to cross paths with the asshole so much.

This was normally the point when he would shove past Theo, anger curling tight in his chest, but something made him wait for an answer, his fists clenched at his sides. He swore to himself that, this time, if Theo said one derogatory comment, that he’d flatten him, and damn the consequences.

But Theo didn’t taunt him. Instead, his eyes flicked down and up, his gaze moving slowly, clinging to Liam’s skin and making him prickle with awareness, his hackles rising. “You sure about that, short stack?’

His eyes flared gold and before Theo could do more than widen his eyes, Liam had grabbed two handfuls of his jacket, whirled him around and slammed him up against his own locker. It was gratifying how startled Theo looked. Liam knew that the chimera prided himself on his reaction times, but Liam had clearly caught him off guard.

Getting in his face, Liam allowed his fangs to drop, his eyes burning into Theo’s as he used his superior strength to pin him in place. 

“Why are you such an asshole to me?” he asked, a strange calm flowing through him, counteracting the red line of rage that had been clawing up his spine. “It’s not like I ever did anything but save your fucking ungrateful ass, so explain it to me, Theo. Why me?”

Something twisted in Theo’s expression, the arrogant mask cracking before his eyes before smoothly falling back into place, Theo’s lips twisting up into that smirk that Liam hated. Almost as much as he hated the fact that he was staring at them in the first place.

“Still working on that anger?” the chimera taunted.

_He’s stalling_ , Liam immediately realised. _He’s actually trying to make me angry._

His grip tightened, and Theo actually squirmed a little, though he didn’t try to get away. Hadn’t the whole time. In fact, he had both hands curled around Liam’s wrists, the light pin-pricks of his claws brushing against his skin. His senses were heightened, and he took in everything; the way Theo’s breaths were shallow, his pupils were dilated, and Liam stared at him, brow furrowed as he tried to put it all together.

At the same time, he was fighting against his wolf, who was almost desperate to get his nose pressed to Theo’s neck, to force his submission, to put his fangs around his throat and press.

Unbidden, he leaned more heavily into Theo, the tension thick enough that you could cut it with a knife.

“Anger?” he asked, voice rough with _something_. But it wasn’t the familiar burning feeling of rage. “No, not anger.”

Theo’s eyes flashed in that facsimile of gold, not quite as bright as his own. He looked intrigued, eyes flicking down and up, head cocked slightly.

And then he smiled again, showing a hint of fang, goading him. “Then what?”

The last wavering thread of Liam’s reason had him checking up and down the hallway. Everyone else had long since gone to class, leaving the two of them alone. But it was too open, too dangerous. And he wanted-

He didn’t know what he wanted, but whatever it was, it wasn’t happening here.

“Come on,” he growled, pulling Theo away from his locker and pushing him down the corridor. 

Theo, for once, didn’t argue, just followed his hissed commands and shoves down towards the locker room, abandoned at this early hour of the morning.

As soon as they were through the door, his wolf took over, smashing Theo up against the first locker he saw and burying his nose behind Theo’s ear, sucking in his mouth-watering scent. Theo went limp in his hold, letting him do what he wanted, even whimpering when Liam’s fangs bit into the place where his neck and shoulder met. The sound went straight through him like lightning, and he crushed his body to Theo’s, grinding his arousal against his own - because that’s what it was - while the chimera panted. His scent was like a thick syrup against his tongue as he traced it over Theo’s thundering pulse, and it was his turn to smirk as he pulled away, waiting for Theo to sluggishly meet his gaze.

“It’s not me who’s the bottom,” he grinned wolfishly. “Is it, Theo?”

For all that Theo Raeken acted tough, for all that he was a badass chimera, under Liam’s fangs he went pliant and meek, and even now was looking at him through his eyelashes, cheeks attractively pink, smelling unsure and aroused. 

And just like that, Liam wasn’t annoyed anymore. He was intrigued.

“You want someone to look after you, don’t you Theo?” he purred, leaning back in and scenting behind his ear again, nuzzling against his heated skin. “You want to be a good boy for me, isn’t that right?”

Theo’s only response was a choked off groan, and Liam grinned, letting one of the hands that was pinning Theo in place drop, smoothing down his chest and teasing at the edge of his waistband instead, while the other closed around his throat. He felt Theo’s throat bob against his hand as he swallowed nervously, his ragged breaths cutting off with a low whine.

But he wasn’t pushing Liam away. He wasn’t telling him to stop. The scent of his arousal was only getting stronger.

“Nothing to say?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Theo opened his mouth, looking stubborn, but clearly thought twice about it and snapped it shut instead. He shifted under Liam’s hands, restless, expression torn.

Liam gave him one last chance. “Do you want me to touch you, Theo?”

Theo shuddered and slowly, reluctantly nodded.

Liam tightened his grip around his throat. “Use your words,” he demanded.

“Please,” Theo wheezed, eyes going glassy with unshed tears, bucking his hips up. 

He smiled at him, ducking in. Theo gasped and held his breath as Liam’s lips brushed over his cheek. “You only had to ask,” he murmured.

Holding him in place with one hand, Liam used the other to awkwardly fumble with Theo’s belt, undoing it and his zipper, shoving his jeans down his thighs. His gaze dropped as he admired how thick they were, how strong. He couldn’t wait to have them wrapped around him.

“Beautiful,” he sighed, squeezing one in his hand, feeling the muscles clench in his grip.

But as lovely as they were, they couldn’t distract him for long, his gaze sliding to the erection straining to get free of his teal blue underwear, the growing damp spot making Liam’s wolf go feral with hunger. His own desire surged in response, and Liam’s control wavered even more, his vision starting to cloud red.

_Mine._ He snarled to his wolf. _He. Is. Mine._

With a surge of strength, he was able to shove the wolf’s animalistic lust aside, his vision slowly clearing. He had his face buried in Theo’s throat and he shuddered out a breath, pulling himself back from the brink. He was the one in control here, not his wolf. It would be him who would take the chimera apart.

Pressing a kiss to Theo’s neck, he pulled back again. Theo watched him, his expression concerned, but it cleared when Liam smiled at him. He smiled back, still shy, and Liam longed to duck in and taste his lips, but it felt too intimate so he kissed his cheek instead as he looked down Theo’s body, rubbing the heel of his hand up and down the chimera’s clothed cock, feeling the hitches in his breath against his cheek. He grinned as the wet spot grew, and Theo’s scent turned embarrassed, his face turning away. 

“You’re so wet for me,” he murmured into his ear, teeth tugging at it playfully. “Exactly how long have you wanted this, Theo?”

“You’re an asshole,” Theo grumbled, his cheeks pink, still looking away. It was adorable how embarrassed he was.

“What?” Liam asked him, grinning from ear to ear. “You wanna pretend like you haven’t been wishing our lockers were the other way around? Pretend like you haven’t been fantasising about being on your knees in front of me every day?” The whole time he spoke, he circled his thumb around the damp spot, feeling the tip of Theo’s cock gushing salty liquid.

“Fuck off.” Theo smacked weakly at his hand. If he really wanted to get away he definitely could have, Liam wasn’t even holding him that hard anymore. The fact that he was still there against the locker, lips parted as he panted for breath, skin burning like he had a fever, cock hard and throbbing against Liam’s hand, told him volumes. Theo was exactly where he wanted to be. Well, almost.

“Do it,” he said after a moment of watching Theo blush and squirm.

Despite himself, Theo glanced back at him, brow furrowed slightly. “Do what?” His voice was hoarse, and Liam loosened his grip on his throat, letting both hands fall and stepping back.

Liam smirked. “Get on your knees.”

Theo glared at him. He didn’t seem to like being ordered around, so Liam revised his strategy, leaning in and brushing his lips over his cheek, hovering at the corner of his lips. 

“Why don’t you show me what a good boy you can be for me, Theo?” he crooned. “Show me what that pretty mouth of yours can do, hmm?”

“Fuck,” Theo groaned, his head falling back against the locker. He stared at Liam through his lashes, cheeks tinted with a pretty flush. More and more, Liam was forgetting how annoying Theo could be and instead becoming fascinated with how pretty he was. There was a side to Theo that he’d never noticed before, or maybe never wanted to. The Theo that wanted to please, that reacted to his touch like he’d die without it, that made those intoxicating gasps and bitten off moans.

Liam was enamoured with this Theo.

“Come on, Theo,” he urged, nuzzling his cheek. “I bet you’ll look so pretty with those lips wrapped around my cock.”

Theo groaned and it was his turn now to hide his face in Liam’s neck. He could feel the heat coming off the other boy in waves.

“I swear to God,” Theo grumbled, “if you tell anyone about this, I’ll kill you with my bare hands.”

“You won’t,” Liam assured him, running his hands up and down his sides, sure of this fact. “You like me.”

Theo’s attempt at a mutinous glare was funny rather than intimidating, considering that he was standing in the boys locker room with his pants halfway down his thighs and his cock straining to break free from its confines, but Liam didn’t remark on it this time. He was starting to feel pretty desperate himself.

Thankfully, Theo didn’t need further encouragement, awkwardly dropping down in front of him, hands resting lightly on Liam’s thighs. He watched him as he ran them up and down, brow furrowed with concentration, fingers flexing around the muscle. He bit back an impatient groan, letting the chimera explore and touch him however he wanted.

He threw his head back and moaned Theo’s name as he ran his hands over his clothed erection.

“Take them off,” Liam hissed, adding a “please,” when Theo shot a look of warning up at him. But he did so, his hands sure as they undid his top button and pulled down his zipper, peeling them down his legs. His eyes went dark then and Liam wove a hand through Theo’s hair, pulling tight as Theo ran his face over the front of his underwear. His breath hitched as he felt Theo’s lips on him with only the thin layer of his underwear separating them, moving from the tip to the base. He was immediately overwhelmed by the sensation.

“Fuck,” he whispered as Theo hummed, his lips wrapped around the base of his cock, tongue darting out to wet the fabric as he slowly moved back up again, sucking harder at the dampness at his tip.

He tightened his hand at that, pulling Theo back, who looked up at him and then down, eyes flicking between Liam’s eyes and his straining cock, expression expectant. He clearly wanted to get to work, and Liam wasn’t about to deny him.

With his other hand, he shoved his underwear down, holding the heavy length of his cock in his hand, holding Theo’s gaze as he guided him closer, his open mouth ready and waiting. He held him just out of reach, unable to bite back the smirk as Theo strained against his grip, eyes focused now on Liam’s cock.

He let him duck in and sighed as Theo’s lips wrapped around his head and sucked. He pulled him away again, hissing at the suction, but beyond turned on by the frustrated growl Theo let out as he tried to move back in.

Teasing Theo was quickly becoming his favourite pastime.

“Liam,” he whined, pouting up at him.

He just grinned, pulling him in closer and enjoying the warm envelope of Theo’s lips closing around him again, the piqued look in his eyes lasting only a moment longer before Theo closed them, bobbing his head down further. Liam sighed, gentling his hand through his hair and shuddering at the overwhelming sensations. 

“So good,” he sighed.

Theo looked gorgeous with his lips wrapped around his cock, and Liam was soon panting, starting to buck to meet him, his grip tightening as he held Theo down. Theo looked up at him, eyes bright with unshed tears and Liam watched him, entranced.

“God you look so fucking hot,” he gritted out, letting him off. Theo gasped for breath, resting his head on his hip. Liam didn’t let him rest for long, guiding his cock back to his mouth and dipping in and out, Theo’s eyes wide. The scent of his arousal was growing stronger, and Liam glanced down, realising that Theo had freed his cock, palming it in his hand.

Well, that would not do. Theo wasn’t allowed to come until he said so.

He stepped back, ignoring Theo’s annoyed huff as his cock fell from his mouth, and leaned down, grabbing one hand and then the other and bringing them up over his head, pinning them against the locker. Theo groaned as it arched his back and squirmed a little, getting his legs in a more comfortable position. 

“Really?” Theo asked, tugging at his hands.

Liam’s lips quirked up. “I don’t know. I kind of like it.” He stepped closer, his cock hanging right in Theo’s face. 

Theo studied it, licking his lips. “Okay, I guess I see the appeal.”

“I thought you’d see it my way,” Liam snickered. Theo shot him another half-hearted glare and opened his mouth, eyes looking up at him expectantly. Liam took the invitation and gently thrust into his mouth, sighing happily at the feeling. “Mmm yeah,” he moaned, “fucking perfect.”

Theo moaned around his cock and his hips surged forward, a ragged groan pulled from Liam’s chest. 

“Fuck, sorry,” he gasped, immediately pulling back, but Theo cough lightly, shaking his head.

“No,” he said hoarsely. “Do it. Go hard.” And he strained forward, trying to reach his cock, hungry for it. And if Theo wanted it just as badly as he did, then Liam was done going easy on him. He was so turned on that it was starting to get painful.

“Alright,” he said breathlessly. “You asked for it.”

He rolled his hips, cock dipping back into that pretty mouth, Theo sucking around him and that was all it took for him to start thrusting in earnest, biting into his lip to stop the loud moans that were gathering in his chest. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, his thighs soon shaking and threatening to give out. He gasped for breath, pleasure racing up and down his spine, every nerve ending singing. He was so close now, his cock starting to twitch in the warm cavern of Theo’s mouth.

He pulled back with another curse, one hand falling to his cock as he furiously pumped it while Theo panted and stared at him, mouth still hanging open.

With a deep groan, Liam’s orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave, his come splattering into Theo’s mouth, on his face, dripping down his chin. His knees shook, but he couldn’t help himself, thrusting back into Theo’s waiting mouth, his knees curling as Theo suckled at his over-sensitive tip. But fuck it felt so good. 

When he couldn’t stand it any longer, he pulled away, staggering back a step to the bench, falling heavily onto it and staring at Theo, trying to suck in air.

His eyes flicked up Theo’s body. He looked thoroughly debauched with his cock hanging out, jeans and briefs shoved down his thick, muscular thighs. Liam tracked the flush of red up his neck to his face, splattered with Liam’s release, his eyes burning bright with lust.

Both of their heads whipped up as the bell rang, the shock making them freeze. They’d both completely missed the first period.

With one last look at Theo, Liam burned the image of him on his knees into his mind and then stood, hiking his underwear and pants back up and fastening the zipper. When he glanced back at Theo, it was to find him looking outraged.

“You’re gonna leave me like this?” he protested.

He laughed, pulling Theo up and tucking his poor neglected cock into his underwear. It was still hard as rock, flushed prettily red, and Liam pouted a little as it disappeared from view, Theo smacking his hands away.

“Sorry, Theo,” he said with a shrug. “But in less than a minute this locker room is going to be full of people getting ready for PE.” He gave his shoulder a pat, turning to go. He paused by the door, glancing back at Theo, who was still staring at him incredulously.

“Might want to pull those up,” he said, indicating Theo’s jeans, still hanging around his knees. “And maybe wash your face?”

Theo cursed, and Liam winked at him, smoothing a hand through his hair before pushing open the door to the locker room and walking nonchalantly down the hallway, his whole body relaxed and loose and limber.

As far as he was concerned, every day should start with a toe-curling orgasm.

_Maybe he should look into swapping their lockers_ , he mused, scooping up his bag from where it had been abandoned in front of his locker and making his way to his next lesson, mind already plotting his and Theo’s next encounter.


End file.
